The golden Sparrow
by Feather sunset
Summary: Sparrow watched her sister die at the hands of Lord Lucien, now she must follow the path of her forebear and become the next hero in Albion's history. Will she be able to help the people of Albion when they fear her?


The golden Sparrow ~ chapter 1 ~ The new life

_This is just a random idea of mine. This is sparrow's journey. But I missed out parts of the first bit, but I intend to write about her living in the gypsy camp. Read, review and enjoy. _

_**"I bet we can earn 5 gold pieces" Rose said. I looked at the music box, something stirred in my blood... **_

_**"Bert's found a dog and he's gonna beat the crap outta it! " A boy yelled. **_

_**" Doggy? " I looked up at Rose, who had already gone after the boy. I followed... **_

_**" It's Doggy! " I pointed out the scruffy mutt. **_

_**" You found a warrant, good boy! " Rose picked it up. **_

_**Stay here, Doggy, we are going to Lord Lucien's castle" Rose smiled "I'll come back for you, promise" I followed Rose, who halt my hand, I turned to watch Doggy lay down watching us leave with big protective brown eyes... **_

_**I watched the dark skinned man approach, when I didn't move, he created lighting, I moved to let him past, I felt something in my blood as he past. Who was he? **_

_**"Don't be shy, what did you wish for? " Lord Lucien asked**_

_**" To live in a castle... Like this one" Rose said, I hid behind her. This was to werid, I didn't trust this Lord Lucien. **_

_**" It's true... You are heroes! " Lord Lucien said**_

_**" Heroes? Like in the old stories? " Rose asked excitedly... Heroes... **_

_**" No. Please, don't! " Rose begged" NO! " Lucien shot her. I looked up at him, backing away with my arms in surrender. **_

_**" I can't allow you to live either... I'm sorry..." He shot... Than darkness... **_

_**... Death is not your destiny today little Sparrow...**_

I felt something licking my hand, my eyes cracked open to see a fuzzy dog.

" Doggy... " I whispered.

" There, I told you she will live." I heard a voice, I looked up to see the woman in red gypsy clothing.

" You... Are... From... Old Town " I struggled to say

" Shhh, It is fine now little Sparrow. Rest, you are safe here." The woman said, I slowly drifted off to sleep...

I woke up the next morning, my muscles cramped and sore from lack of movement. I sat up, Doggy lay on the end of the mattress I had been sleeping on. He looked at me, his brown eyes watched me as a mother would a new born babe.

" Good morning Doggy " I smiled and got up. I noticed that I was in a caravan. I peeked out the door to see gypsies dancing and children having fun. A man by a fire saw me, he smiled kindly.

" Morning kid, hungry? " he halt up a sausage.

" But, I have no gold... " I told him

" Don't worry 'bout that kid, everyone looks after everyone here, like a big family " the man chuckled

" Really? " I asked and moved to the door frame which was closer to him.

" As sure as Sugar" he grinned "I don't bite, ya know" I took my chance and went over to him, he gave me a cooled sausage, I took a bite, it was delicious. " So, what's ya name kid? "

"My big sister called me little Sparrow. " I said, finishing the sausage, the man gave me a plate of them.

" So, ya are Thersea's lass. She told us' bout your older sister. I am sorry hlto hear such bad luck hit two innocence kids. " The man sighed" The names Bert"

" I am pleased to meet you Bert... This is Doggy " I looked at the muddy brown mutt beside me, I gave him a sausage.

" Pleasure Mr. Doggy" Bert grinned, Doggy barked happily.

" A dog! " A child pointed at Doggy.

" Wow! " another gasped

" I want that Doggy mommy! " A girl said.

" Of course darling... " Her mother began.

" Doggy is mine! " I stood up, the plate fell from my lap.

" My Mommy says I can have it, where's your mommy to prove that dog is yours? " the girl asked coming closer. Doggy growlef and moved in front of me, stopping the girl in her tracks.

" My mommy is dead and is my daddy and big sister. Doggy us my only family! " I told her.

" Fine! " The girl walked off. I hugged Doggy, he licked my face. I giggled, Bert was chuckling.

" I see you have recovered " The woman, I guessed she was Thersea, came up to me.

" Thank you for looking after me " I bowed my head to her.

" Think nothing of it, but I need to talk to you " Thersea said. She took me into the caravan.

" What... " I began

" It is about your sister" Thersea said

" Uh? " I looked up at her

" I promise, one day, I will help you get revenge for her death " Thersea told me. I stood tall, revenge meant facing Lucien... I remembered something that Lucien had said.

" Lord Lucien said Rise and I were heroes... Was he telling the truth? " I asked.

" Yes, you are descended from the greatest hero Albion had ever seen. " Thersea said, her white eyes shone under her hood" I will teach you about the heroes if you wish "

" Yes please! I want to learn everything! " I said, Thersea nodded understandingly. I smiled as Thersea said she would teach me, I will make Lucien regret going against us!

_**5 years later **_

" Morning Sparrow! " I looked up from my book. My friend, Sammy, ran over. Doggy looked at him, he had been reading with me, not that I was sure he could read.

" Morning, Sammy, what's up? " I put my bookmark on my page and closed the book.

" They are going to choose the girl who will have the main part in the celebration of the fallen Guild! " Sammy took my hand and pulled me away. I still halt my book, I wasn't sure why he wanted me to get involved.

" But won't Chloe be getting the part, again? " I asked

" I hope not, come on! " He pulled me through the crowd to the front with the rest of the young people.

"And the person who will play the part of the beloved hero of Oakvale... " The camp Alder began

" His name was Logan... " I whispered, causing Sammy to laugh softly.

" Sparrow! " I froze when the Alder called out my name. Sammy cheered with the camp and pushed me forward. I blushed as I looked at all the gypsies cheering me. I saw Chloe fuming. Doggy barked happily and jumped around me.

" How can she be the great hero? Her eyes are two completely different colours! " Chloe burst out.

" She's right... " I said, Chloe grinned" You should choose a boy, the hero of Oakvale was male after all. " I smirked at Chloe.

" No, I know you will make a brilliant hero" Alder smiled

" Thank you sir" I bowed my head, as the crowd broke up and went to prepare for the hero festival I'm 4 days time.

The festival came and went, it was fun, I had fun playing the part of my forebear.

A few days after the celebration, I was reading a new book Thersea had got me, the hero of Oakvale, was its name. I was deeply interested in his story. He had lost his sister and his parents to bandits, so he was taken to the heroes guild and thus his journey began. Like my story, I had lost my sister, and I was sent here, the place that the heroes guild once stood and my story had began. I had kept a diary since coming to the camp, I had filled it in everyday. My whole life was recorded, maybe one day, I would be a great hero like my forebear and prove people not all heroes are bad. Doggy lay at my fee, he looked at me hopefully.

" I know boy, I wish I knew what Thersea is thinking too. " I patted his head. I looked up at the sky, I had hearx Lucien had left Fairfax castle, where was he?

_My Sparrow is very curious, you know curiosity killed the cat. But does curiosity kill a hero? Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ _


End file.
